


Él Hubiera No Existe

by Alfa_Beta_Omega1988



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), fic teen wolf
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Inspired by Teen Wolf (TV), Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfa_Beta_Omega1988/pseuds/Alfa_Beta_Omega1988
Summary: Una simple palabra en la que nos hace arrepentir una y otra vez acerca de las decisiones que hemos tomado, que en la mayoría son los errores que hemos cometido, que cambia nuestra vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.Él Hubiera no Existe...
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 9





	Él Hubiera No Existe

Él Hubiera No Existe  
(One-shot/Sterek).

Simplemente no me di cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde.

Las veces que estuvimos juntos, fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar.

Como dicen no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, aquel día, fui un completo idiota, segado por la ira, el estrés, la confusión y los problemas que se estaban dando en ese momento, no me di cuenta de que solo querías ayudar, si tan solo te hubiera escuchado, no estaría en estos momentos solo.

Cada que los días pasan, siempre recuerdo ese día todas las mañanas, deseando que nada de eso hubiera pasado, sin embargo, no hay nada que pueda hacer, simplemente cargar con el dolor cada mañana al despertar de no tenerte a mi lado, de ya no poder abrazarte y decirte cuanto te quiero, el ver tu enorme sonrisa que salía a relucir por cada tontería que hacíamos o decías.

Siempre me cuestione de si era merecedor de tu amor, entonces llegabas tú y siempre me decías que me olvidara de eso, que no importaba porque estabas ahí a mi lado y nunca me dejarías.

Sin embargo mi idiotez pudo con migo aquel fatídico día.

El no poder olvidar aquellos ojos hermosos y grandes, reluciendo cada día y más aún en la forma en como me mirabas.  
Tan acostumbrado estaba a tu pretendencia, que cuando te fuiste de mi lado algo se fue contigo.

Ahora estoy atrapado en aquel día, no noto el tiempo pasar, no me interesa que día estoy viviendo o qué hora es, simplemente mi cuerpo está vivo mientas que mi alma está muerta.

A mi lado descansa una foto que nos tomaste juntos aunque yo no quería, es lo único que me queda de ti para recordar como eras, cada centímetro de ti, aunque ya estés grabado en mi memoria, no quiero olvidar cada detalle que te hacia especial ante mis ojos, aún recuerdo perfectamente el día que tomaste nuestra primer y ultima foto juntos.

**Flashback**

Estábamos en el bosque dando un paseo cerca de un pequeño lago tomados de la mano, hablábamos de cualquier cosa y a cada minuto nos recordábamos cuanto nos queríamos.  
El sol estaba en su mayor esplendor, un hermoso día, solo nosotros dos en ese instante.

Nos recostamos debajo de un árbol que daba una hermosa vista hacia aquel lago.

En ese instante reinaba una tranquilidad que simplemente no podía describir, muchos sentimientos en ese momento, pero los que más abundaban eran de paz, alegría y amor.  
Ambos serramos los ojos disfrutando del momento, del lugar y de nuestra compañía.

En ese instante sentí como te removías a mi lado, pensando que tan solo te estabas acomodando mejor, pero luego me llamaste, dijiste mi nombre, yo solo te respondí con un simple "Mhmm..." aun con los ojos serrados, pero me volviste a llamar y me dijiste que abriera los ojos y te mirara, y así lo hice, tú también me mirabas, tenías una hermosa sonrisa en tu rostro de oreja a oreja y aquellos ojos que siempre me cautivaban, todo en ti era perfecto.

Luego de eso escuche un "Clic" y vi que en tu mano sostenías tú teléfono, apuntabas hacia nosotros con la cámara encendida, yo simplemente solté una carcajada al aire por que te habías salido con la tuya, te mire y simplemente de encogiste de hombros, ya que desde hace una semana querías que tuviéramos una foto juntos pero yo te decía que no, que no era necesario porque siempre íbamos a estar juntos, que nos tendríamos el uno al otro en las buenas y en las malas.

**Fin del Flashback**

Ese día no me mostrarte la foto porque pensabas que la iba a borrar.

Pasó el tiempo y ya no me acordaba de aquella foto hasta después de aquel día, el día en el que te perdí, recuerdo que una noche antes subiste a mi habitación, no supe para que, solo te vi pasar abrazando algo entre tus manos, pero como estaba tan presionado de saber qué era lo que estaba pasando en el pueblo por una nueva amenaza, no le tome mucha atención a que habías subido.

Aquellos tiempos fueron días oscuros, una nueva criatura había llegado al pueblo, realizando una masacre despiadada a diestra y siniestra, casi cada hora se encontraba un cuerpo, fuese quien fuese, no había ningún patrón o coincidencia, nada.

El tiempo se estaba agotando y mientras más tardáramos en encontrar al responsable de tantas muertes, los cuerpos se iban acumulando, podía ser alguien inocente, algún ladrón o asesino, no importaba para lo que fuese que estuviese ahí afuera simplemente los mataba al azar, incluso podía ser alguien de la manada, lo llegue a pensar un par de veces pero nunca que a la única persona de la manada que perdiéramos fueras tú.

Los recuerdos siguen atormentándome por eso, de día y de noche, aun me levanto por las mañanas deseando que eso, solo hubiera sudo una terrible pesadilla, que cuando menos me diera cuanta tu estarías ahí a mi lado abrazándome, diciéndome que todo estaba bien que solo había sido un mal sueño, pero no era así, la realidad me golpeaba de repente hasta tal grado de llorar como aquella ves, tan desconsoladamente.

**Flashback**

Aquel terrible día donde mi mundo se desborono, desde el día anterior todos los de la manada estábamos investigando y recaudando la mayor información posible de lo que pudiera ser esa cosa ya que el tiempo era oro en ese momento.  
Habíamos regresado de un patrullaje por el bosque, tratando de encontrar a aquella criatura, provocándola para que saliera de su escondite pero al parecer era astuta y sabía que no iba a poder con todos a la vez.

La noche estaba cayendo y todos estábamos fatigados, cansados, pero sobre todo frustrados ya que cada segundo que pasaba, era tiempo perdido, donde pudiese que un cuerpo más se sumara a la lista, uno más en el que recaía en nuestras conciencias, una víctima inocente que no sabía nada acerca de este asunto sobrenatural, sin saber del porque su muerte o porque a él sino había hecho nada malo, o tal vez sí, pero ya no importaba, era un cuerpo más, una vida más en nuestra conciencia.  
El tiempo pasaba más rápido de lo que queríamos, estaba por amanecer, con ello un clima frió y una espesa niebla.

Cuando entraste por la puerta junto con Liam, subiste al segundo piso sin decir nada, se me hizo algo normal, extraño por lo que estaba pasando, pero normal.  
El peso sobre nuestros hombros aumento aún más ya había pasado otra hora.

Recuerdo que bajaste por las escaleras más tranquilo de lo que habías subido, el estrés lo empezaba a sentir en mi cuerpo, cada minuto que pasaba mi humor empeoraba, el no saber qué era lo que estaba pasando me ponía frustrado o incluso que podía pasar.

Te acercaste a mí y trataste de tranquilizarme, pero reaccione de manera contraria a lo que querías lograr, tu solo querías calmarme para que pudiera pensar mejor, pero aquella acción de tu parte, mi cuerpo lo tomo como un detonante para explotar, me desquite contigo te dije un montón de cosas que no te merecías por nada del mudo.  
Desearía poder regresar en el tiempo para poder borrar aquel momento, te grite de la peor manera enfrente de todos.

Aún recuerdo la expresión que pusiste aquella madrugada, no pensé que eso podría causar nuestro fin.

Te grite un sinfín de cosas las cuales no tenían nada que ver con el problema que estábamos sobrellevando, fue injusto lo sé, tu solamente querías ayudar, ayudarme, pero como siempre mi estupidez lo arruina todo.

Vi en tus ojos reflejado lo que me prometí que jamás vería en ellos, dolor, tristeza, algo que en ese momento me rompió por dentro pero no podía hacer nada, lo hecho estaba hecho, simplemente quería esperar a que la situación se calmara para hablar de lo que había pasado por que ahí no era el lugar ni el momento para eso.  
Y para no complicar y poner más tensión a las cosas te acercaste a Scott y le dijiste que lo mejor por ahora era que te marchabas, él quiso detenerte pero simplemente te negaste, no querías que vieran que tan roto estabas en ese momento, quiso acompañarte pero tampoco lo dejaste ya que querías estar solo, pensar las cosas y que irías directo a casa por si necesitaban algo, así que sin más saliste de la casa sin mirar atrás.

No creí que esa fuera la última vez que te vería convida, la última imagen de tu espalda con el cuerpo rígido tratando de esconder todo sentimiento de dolor, con la vista perdida en el suelo.

No más de veinte minutos que ya había aparecido otro cuerpo, así que eso me puso un poco más tranquilo el dejarte ir solo a casa para darte tu espacio, sabía que lo necesitabas, pero creo que esa decisión fue la peor que puede haber tomado en toda mi vida.

Estaba seguro que después de verte salir por esa puerta nada pasaría hasta después de una hora pasada, pero me equivoque.

Después de verte ir un miedo invadió mi cuerpo, alertándome de algo, pero creí que simplemente era cosa mía por lo que estaba pasando.

Pasaron diez minutos en el que aquel miedo se incrementó aún más, teniendo la necesidad de salir a buscarte, de corroborar que estabas bien, pero todo eso se detuvo cuando llego a nuestros oídos un rugido, el cual nunca habíamos escuchado así que intuimos que era de lo que estaba causando la masacre en el pueblo.

Salimos lo más rápido adentrándonos en el bosque hasta el claro, la mañana aún estaba fría junto con la densa niebla que la acompañaba, así que eso complicaba un poco las cosas.

Al llegar al claro de dónde provenía el rugido, nos dejó helados, mi vista solo enfocaba el cuerpo que estaba delante nuestro, sin poderlo creer, me perdí, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, que todo eso era una mala broma, sentí como las lágrimas impedían mi visión y resbalaban por mis mejillas.

Me acerque a tu cuerpo cautelosa mente, pensando que al llegar a tu lado el cuerpo que estaba ahí no fueras tú sino alguien más que tan solo dada la casualidad se parecía a ti, rogué por todos los cielos que así fuera, pero al parecer mis suplicas no fueron escuchadas.

Caí de rodillas a tu lado temblando, sujete tu cuerpo entre mis brazos de manera delicada como si al tocarte fueras a romperte, tal cual cristal delicado, pero luego de ver tu piel pálida, tu rostro tranquilo sin ningún movimiento y tu corazón quieto, me hizo aferrarme más a ti, te abrase desesperada mente, suplicándote que abrieras los ojos, que no me dejaras, diciendo tu nombre una y otra vez.

─Mi pequeño, mi Stiles... no me dejes...

En ese momento me encerré en un mundo en el que solo estabas tú, no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando a mí alrededor, hasta que una mano sobre mi hombro me saco de mi mundo era Lydia se veía muy mal acompañada de unos cuantos sollozos de parte de ella y de la manada junto a un quejido lastimero.

No quería alejarme de tu cuerpo pero una sensación de sangre y venganza invadió mi cuerpo, llenándolo de rabia y odio hacia quien te alejo de mí, quien te arrebato de mi lado, quien me quito lo más importante que tenía, vi como a lo lejos esa cosa era rodeada por la manada evitando que hullera, soltando quejidos lastimeros, parecía aturdido por una herida en el ojo, pero eso era lo de menos ya que al verlo perdí el control de mi cuerpo lanzándome a esa cosa para destrozarla con mis propias manos.

No sé exactamente qué fue lo que paso en ese momento, los chicos me dijeron que perdí el control por completo de mi lobo, que me veía muy furioso, que era distinto a las otras veces que se pierde el control por la luna llena, esa ves solo me intereso destrozar algo, algo que me había arrebatado lo más importante de mi vida, lo único que recuerdo después de perder el control, es ver todo rojo, sangre por todas partes y pedazos de carne regados por todo el claro, sin lugar a dudas algo desagradable a los ojos de cualquiera.

Me volví a acercar a tu cuerpo, con la mirada perdida, ignorando todo lo demás, te tome nueva mente en brazos aferrándome todo lo que podía a tu cuerpo, luego de eso todo mi mundo se volvió oscuro.

Me dijeron que después de llegar hasta a tu cuerpo perdí la conciencia por el shok.

Al día siguiente cuando desperté lo primero que hice fue preguntar por ti, esperando a que me dijeran que estabas bien con unos cuantos golpes pero bien, pero cuando nadie dijo nada y se miraron entre ellos la respuesta fue clara.

Les pedí que me dejaran solo y así lo hicieron, perdido en mis pensamientos recordando cada momento que pasamos y el último cuando te vi salir por aquella puerta, llore como única en mi vida creí llorar alguna vez, ya no me quedaba nada por lo que luchar, por lo que seguir, sin embargo la vi, la vi ahí encima de la mesa que estaba junto alado de la cama en la que me encontraba, me acerque para tomarla entre mis manos, los recuerdos de aquel día donde tomaste la foto me calmaron, pero me destrozaron.

**Fin del Flashback**

Aun hoy en día, todas las mañanas tomo esa foto y la contemplo por un largo rato, leyendo la frase que escribiste en ella una y otra vez. 

"En las buenas y en las malas,  
cercas o lejos uno de otro siempre juntos"  
Con amor S.S.  
Para D.H.

Siento como las lágrimas salen de mis ojos sin poderlas contener, resbalando por mis mejillas hasta impactar en el cristal del cuadro donde contiene el único recuerdo que me queda de ti.

Sé que está mal seguir viviendo en el pasado todos me lo dicen, pero no puedo dejarte ir ya que cuando tu moriste yo morí contigo ese día.

Han pasado diez años en el que no hay minuto en el que me arrepienta de haber tomado las decisiones que tome aquella madrugada, pero como dicen el "hubiera" no existe.

FIN.


End file.
